The invention is based on an electric machine, such as is described in the older German patent application DE 10 2007 025 971.0. Such a hybrid-excited synchronous machine is suitable, in particular, for supplying the power supply of motor vehicles, wherein said synchronous machine is used in a multi-phase stator winding system in the generator mode with regulated induced voltage, and the poles of the rotor are excited on a permanently magnetic and/or electric basis.